


Chicken Fucker

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Adam is still a Reporter, Elias Advertises in a Chicken Suit, Fluff, M/M, Sex in a Chicken Suit, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam had never run from a big cock before and he wasn't about to start now.Or I wanted to write sex in a chicken suit and it turned into a fluffy meet cute with sex.





	Chicken Fucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lionheartgirl90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheartgirl90/gifts).



> Dedicated to my lovely beta Lionheartgirl90

Adam met The Chicken all because Stella just had to have that extra double shot in her espresso. 

The office coffee run had gotten around to him, the others seemed determined to take advantage of him being in the office for once to give his editor that piece on the mayor's new mistress. 

He'd tried to get out of it but Stella insisted to come help before she dragged him to Brewed Awakening. The long bloody line took nearly half the morning but thankfully they got their coffee fast. Adam didn't even look to see if Stella was behind him and turned to head back. 

That's when he saw the chicken for the first time. The man rushed at pedestrians as they walked by with a flier in hand. He stared open mouthed as the chicken man yelled out, "Cluck! Cluck! Try our Ranch Tenders!" 

Adam paused and almost thought to take the long way around, but he'd never run from a big cock before and he wasn't about to start now.

He rushed and tried not to spill the coffees in his hands though the sudden throng of people made that quite hard. 

"Excuse me, pardon me."

He gritted his teeth as he got bumped into time and time again but was determined to get through. 

The crowd thinned just as he made it past the chicken man, who seemed to notice him suddenly. 

"Cluck, cluck! Try--"

He turned his shoulder at the flyer, "No thank you!"

"Take one home to--!"

Adam ignored him and rushed ahead. 

"You really should try the ranch tenders! They are--"

"Are you insane? I SAID NO!"

He stared at the chicken man, noticed the strange face and equally ridiculous mustache. 

"Take the flier! I get one dollar for every one taken and you WILL TAKE IT!"

The chicken pushed the flier at him hard and he stumbled, only to lose his grip on the coffees. He cried out as they spilled all over his thousand dollar shirt. 

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT! WHAT KIND OF MORON ARE YOU!?"

The red faced angry look on the chicken's face spoke volumes, but instead of an angry retort he did something entirely unexpected:

He started to cry. 

Adam felt like the biggest monster as the chicken's lip quivered and tears streamed down his face before he bent down to pick up the fallen cups. 

"It's no bloody use now."

He ignored him to stick the cups in the tray and wouldn't look Adam in the eye when he lifted up the tray. 

"You should've taken a flier."

Adam opened his mouth to answer but the chicken stood up and went back towards the chicken restaurant.

Stella appeared out of fucking nowhere, her observant, "You spilled the coffee?" not helping in the least. 

 

“Where the fuck were you?!?”

She shrugged. “I just wanted an extra shot of--”

He ignored her and stomped off. When they got to the office Adam threw down a twenty when his fellow employees bitched about the lost drinks and met with his editor once more before he headed back towards the train. 

He paused by the chicken shop, the lights on but no familiar costume around.

"Stupid bloody chicken."

It didn't matter much anyway. 

Really it didn't.

The next afternoon he was hit with an odd craving for chicken. He was home, feet up as he typed and the idea of ranch tenders sounded so tasty his mouth watered. 

So he went back, despite the long train and the idea he may run into someone he knew. He was disappointed not to see the chicken outside and headed in, the lack of a crowd a godsend. 

He walked up to the counter and hit the bell. 

"Coming!" 

The voice was oddly familiar and when the door opened from what he assumed to be the kitchen, Adam smiled at the chicken man out of costume. 

The chicken man did not smile back. 

"Hello! Taking a break from--"

"You can't eat here."

Adam paused. "I beg your pardon?"

The chicken man, who wore a nametag that said his name was Elias, stomped over and slammed his hands down on the counter. 

"I refuse to serve you!"

Adam reached out and poked him hard. "You listen here! You--!"

"What's going on? Elias?"

Adam saw a very handsome man whose tag read manager as well as Gabriel had just come out from the kitchen. 

"Your employee is--"

"THIS MAN ATTACKED ME YESTERDAY!"

Adam scoffed. "What? I did no such--"

Elias glared at him. 

"He called me names and I dropped the fliers! He is a bad human being and should NOT be allowed in!"

Gabriel looked at Adam coldly, his hand on Elias's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Adam gasped. "WHAT? He's lying! He accosted me outside and made me drop seven coffees all over my clothes!"

Gabriel shook his head. 

"Please sir." 

Adam turned on his heel, stomped out and vowed never to bother with this place again. 

He didn't go back to the office for two weeks, ate chicken at every place he could find, and told himself he didn't care. 

Those ranch things probably tasted horrid anyhow. 

Then he was called in again on a problem with a source and hit with the most amazing scent in the entire world. He followed it to the break room and saw the familiar chicken logo. 

"Ranch tenders?"

Stella stuffed her face with them, nodded at him and gestured towards the box. 

"No, I'm...no."

He headed out toward the train but was stopped by sight of Elias as he handed out flyers again. 

Adam fixed his scarf and walked by, almost disappointed that the chicken man didn't try to throw a paper at him. 

He sighed and was only a few steps from the corner when he heard a commotion that made him turn around. 

Elias lied on his back, fliers everywhere while a rather large man stood over him.

Adam watched for a moment as the man reached out to grab the front of his suit, a hand pulled back to punch. 

He could leave, go home and let Elias learn a lesson he obviously needed. 

He instead yelled out, "HEY!"

The large man looked at him, a sneer on his face as Adam walked up. 

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Let him go."

"This asshole--"

Adam put his hand on large man's chest. "Let it go. He's not worth it."

The man was about to speak when the door to the store opened and Gabriel stood there. 

"I've called the police. If you don't let him go..."

He dropped Elias who fell back with a grunt. 

"This asshole is gonna kill your business!"

Large man stalked off and Adam held out his hand. 

"Need help?"

Elias glared at him. "No."

"Elias, this nice man helped you. He--"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Don't bother."

He left knowing he would be sure to never associate with this silly chicken again.

But like most bullshit things in Adam’s life, that didn't last. 

For one? 

He had to go to the office at least four times a month to check in, meet with editors, and deal with the temptation of ranch tenders. There was almost always someone there who was in mid chew and offered them up though he would not take it out of spite. 

“I'm allergic,” became his go to excuse, and it seemed to work. 

For another?

Elias had gotten a new costume. 

Adam noticed it even as he avoided the walk past, the white feathers a definite improvement over the cheap yellow. He noticed that there were no more flyers, instead Elias handed out tiny coupons. 

He found one stuck to the bottom of his bag as he sat on the train, and ignored the growl of his stomach at the words FREE RANCH TENDERS with purchase of a CLUCK MEAL.

Those goddamn bloody tenders. 

Adam refused to give in to this since he knew they would more than likely disappoint.

He wouldn't hurt his pride for shitty greased up food. 

It was nearly two months to the day they had met that something strange happened. 

Adam was seated in the back of his train home, bone tired as he scrolled through his twitter feed. He almost would have missed Elias entirely if he hadn't recognized his voice. 

“No I'm not going to give you my seat. I got here first.”

He looked up and there he was. 

Chicken man without his chicken armor.

Adam was downright fascinated by the sight, even with the horrid clothes he wore. Elias wiggled and held his hands tight in his lap, his face reddened with every bump and he looked around. It wasn't before long that he spotted Adam. 

The reaction was almost comical if not for the fact it was annoying. The wide eyes followed by a glare, though Adam was not the first of them to look away. 

He was the first to look back again and take in the increased look of discomfort on Elias’s face. 

Fine.

Adam took out headphones and ignored the rest of his ride. He narrowly made his stop and by the time he exited Elias was gone. 

He noticed the bag under his seat, white plastic and quite large. Adam's eyes lit up when he saw the white feathers peek out. For a moment he almost left the bag, but knew it would have to be replaced. 

The bag was heavy but he carried it home and poured out the feathery costume inside. It was quality, soft and oddly clean for being outside most days. He imagined a man in a dead end job like Elias would still take pride in his appearance. 

He sat down and pulled up Chicken Shack’s number. 

“Cluck! Cluck! You've called Chicken Shack! My name is Gregor may I take your--”

“I don't have an order,” be picked off a feather, “I found your chicken’s costume on the train. Give me his number please.”

“Thank you for the call, sir. But we don't give out the personal information of employees.”

“How many costumes do you have in that place, Gregor? Two? Do you think your manager would be too keen on losing one?”

A pause. 

“Sir, if you could--”

“The number or I never call there again. Your friend may lose his job.”

Gregor folded, just as Adam assumed he would.

He waited nearly twelve hours before he left a message on Elias's phone.

“Cluck, cluck. I have your lost feathers. Bring me some ranch tenders at this address if you want your damn costume back.”

Elias didn't return the call.

Adam went to the office and walked by the restaurant, no sign of him. He headed home and walked up the stairs to his flat, dead damn tired and ready to fall on his ass. 

The first smell of ranch made him look up, and the glare from Elias made him smile. 

“I knew it was you.”

He walked over, opened the door and headed inside. “Hello to you too.”

“I cannot believe you would steal someone's property and--”

Adam closed the door behind them. 

“I didn't steal anything. You left the bag.”

Elias scoffed. “You're a horrible liar and,” he tossed the bag to him, “You have horrible taste.”

Adam opened the bag and took out a tender. He sniffed before he bit into the soft breaded meat. The immediate taste made him nauseous and he spit the food out. 

“IT’S AWFUL!” 

Elias scoffed. “Terrible taste.”

“You're advertising those things! Feeding them to people!”

Elias put his hands over his lap, an odd flush in his cheeks. “They seem to like them. You know I'm waiting for my costume and you're sitting there stuffing your face.”

Adam made a disgusted noise and went to the bathroom where he cleaned his mouth thoroughly. He couldn't believe people actually enjoyed those disgusting things. He finished with several rinsings and went toward his bedroom where he'd left the suit. 

The sound of noise from within gave Adam pause. He took one step inside and watched in amusement as Elias looked through his closet. 

“It's not there.”

Elias nearly fell back in his haste to scramble out, his face red and angry as he glared at Adam. 

“It's very rude to--”

“Go through a person's belongings? I completely agree.”

Elias frowned and stood up, his clothes were muffled in a strangely adorable way. Adam noted the big bulge in his pants and grinned before he bent down to pull the bag from under his bed. 

“I didn't think the closet was a good place for it.”

He heard as Elias stomped over and was lightning quick when the other man went to take his suit.

“Nuh uh,” he put it behind him, “I think for all the shit you've put me through I deserve something.”

Elias stepped back. “I put YOU through? You were the one who--”

“Who what?”

Elias blushed and shook his head. “No, I'm not doing this.”

He turned to leave and Adam grabbed his arm. “I'm the one who what? Was nice enough to take your ridiculous costume home with me after you’ve been nothing but an asshole since the moment we met? Who helped you from being beaten? Who--”

Elias turned around so fast Adam fell onto the bed.

“YOU WOULD NOT TAKE THE FLIER!”

His shoulders shook with how heavily he breathed, the red of his cheeks and teary eyes betrayed how upset he really was. 

“You can't tell me what to do any more than I can tell you,” Adam whispered.

His anger was gone now as he watched Elias pick up the costume he'd dropped. The other man stared at the bag and then at Adam. 

“I'm sorry.”

Adam sat up on his elbows. “How sorry?”

Elias mumbled and still wouldn't look at him.

“What do you want me to do?”

Adam grinned. “Put on the suit.”

“Why?”

“You asked and I answered.”

Elias nodded and left the room without a word, no answer just enough of one for Adam. He sat up and thought of calling for something to eat, no longer in much of a mood to leave. 

Adam stood up and went to look for his cell when a sudden desperate taste for chicken hit. 

“Bloody ranch tenders.”

“They're very awful.”

He clutched his chest and let out a yelp, very surprised to see Elias come out of his kitchen. 

Elias who was wearing that horrible suit. 

Adam laughed, long and loud, with hand over his mouth unable to stop. He noticed Elias's frown get worse and tried to stop. 

“I'm sorry, I just...you look ridiculous.”

“YOU asked me to put it on. It's very uncomfortable.”

Adam eyed him up and down. 

“You do make a lovely bird.”

Elias blushed. “Am I finished?”

Adam shook his head. “Have dinner here.”

He blinked. “With who?”

He grabbed Elias’s wing, “With me.”

“In the suit?”

“Yes.”

Elias licked his mouth. “I don't like you much.”

“Same, Chicken. I am quite sick of you really.”

“But after--”

“You'll never see me again.”

Elias held out his other hand and they shook. “Deal.”

He sat down on the couch and Adam ordered from the closest restaurant that had chicken. 

“Chicken,” Elias mumbled.

Adam hung up and sat down beside him. 

“Cluck, cluck.”

Elias pulled down the top of his costume, wiggled a bit and seemed uncomfortable. 

“You have a very cramped home and too many things inside.”

Adam grinned. “I like putting lots of things in tight spaces.”

Elias blushed. “I'm not a homosexual.”

“Good for you. That wasn't an invitation.”

Elias got up and mumbled, “Excuse me,” before he went into the bathroom. 

Adam went to ready things for dinner in the small kitchen. He had just grabbed two forks when he heard moans. The walls were thin which he both hated and loved about his place at times. 

He headed for the bathroom and knocked. 

“Everything all right?”

“It's very rude to interrupt someone during such a private time!”

Adam grinned. “Just checking on you.”

“Go away.”

He headed down the hall and sat on the couch, put his feet up and unbuttoned his shirt a bit. Elias returned flushed, sweaty, and didn't look at him. 

“Are you ill? I heard moaning.”

“No you didn't.”

Adam tickled Elias's hip with his foot. 

“Okay I didn't.”

Elias touched his foot. “You have very feminine feet.”

Adam laughed. “Is that a compliment?”

“They're pretty.”

“Careful, Chicken. I might get a swelled head.”

Elias smiled at him and Adam felt an odd flutter in his belly. He wasn't attracted to Elias, really he wasn't.

He couldn't be.

“I think you have a swelled head already. You seem very vain.”

Adam’s head fell back with laughter. 

“Oh Chicken, you--”

“I don't know many people who would keep a mirror above their bed. It seems a very vain thing to do, watching yourself in bed.”

Adam felt his cock twitch. “I'm not always the one who watches.”

Elias licked his mouth. 

“Do men like to watch themselves while they're doing you?”

“Women too.”

Elias's eyebrows both went up just as the doorbell rang. 

“Time to eat.”

He got up and felt Elias watch him leave, an odd sense of accomplishment for that. 

The man at the door was exactly Adam's type and seemed reciprocal, his flirtatious greeting spoke for itself. 

“I have your hot meat.”

Adam smiled sweetly and found himself uninterested. He closed the door and headed back, only to see Elias gone again. 

“More for me then.”

Elias didn't return to the couch till he was on his second thigh and about to tear into a breast. He had left the bottom of his costume open and Adam couldn't help but wonder how long till he would need to go again. 

“Hungry?”

He nodded and ate some chips while he picked at a leg. 

“How long have you done this?”

Elias looked up. “Done what?”

“The suit.”

Adam chewed on a chip and Elias watched his mouth. “The store has been open for almost a year. My brothers and I--”

“Gabriel is your brother?”

“It's rude to interrupt someone, especially if you were the one who asked the question they are attempting to answer.”

Adam pressed his lips together and didn't say a word. 

“We came from Denmark with our father's special recipes. It was very lucrative at first though the costume helped.”

Adam reached out and put the hood back on his head. “I like this one better than the other. It suits you.”

Elias let out a breath through his nose. 

“Are you flirting with me?”

“I flirt with everyone, don't flatter yourself.”

Elias bit into his leg, red faced and somewhat angry. 

“You're upset.”

“No,” Elias wiped his mouth and Adam noticed some chicken caught in his mustache. 

“You have some--” 

He leaned in and Elias grabbed his hand. 

“You have pretty hands too.”

Adam swallowed back a retort. 

“Thank you.”

“And you have a nice mouth too, Adam.”

“I never told you my name.”

Elias smiled a little. “Outside the door a man in the hall said, ‘Tell Adam Towers he's an asshole,’ which I forgot to say till now.”

Adam laughed and took his hand back.

“That would be Lee. Poor dear didn't like it when I flirted with his boyfriend.”

Elias nodded. “People do dislike it when you attempt to do it with their partners. There was this woman once who wanted to have lots of sex but her partner got angry and stopped us from--”

Adam kissed him quiet, the immediate freeze he got in return almost comical. He pulled back and wiped his mouth. 

“Sorry I just,” he wiped some chicken from his mustache, “You're adorable.”

Elias frowned. “I'm--”

Adam pulled back and shook his head. “You can fuck off now, Chicken. Go back to your coop.”

Elias stood up and Adam did the same. He held out his hand and Elias took it for an abrupt shake. “Bye.”

He turned to walk down the hall, the idea that he felt upset at being rebuffed laughable. 

“Adam fucking Towers,” he sighed in front of the bedroom, “Alone on a Friday night.”

He pulled his shirt up and off, ready to head inside when a hand on his back stopped him. 

“Not alone.”

Adam turned and saw Elias still in costume. “You didn't change.”

“No.”

“Look Chicken, this--”

“I would like to try kissing you again.”

“Elias,” he sighed, “call it temporary insanity. This is not the best of ideas.”

Elias pulled Adam taut against him, the obvious hard on he had made Adam question his earlier reason as they kissed. It was the most awkward, inexperienced and wet kiss he'd ever had but fuck if it wasn't hot. 

When they came up for air Elias panted, sweat slid down his forehead and his cheeks were flushed. 

“I think you're very attractive,” Elias confessed, “Very rude and vain,” he led Adam backwards, “But attractive.”

Adam chuckled, “You say the sweetest things.”

Elias got him to the edge and Adam fell back onto the bed. He unzipped and kicked off his trousers but never took his eyes away as Elias freed his impressive erection. 

“Holy hell,” he sighed, “That is one big cock.”

Elias swallowed, bright red as he tried to undo the rest of the costume with tights around his ankles. “It's--”

Adam sat up and stopped his hand. 

“Leave it.”

“But--”

Adam got on his knees, took both hands to his hardness, and the immediate effect made him moan. 

“I wanna make you cluck.”

Elias looked in pain when Adam sucked on the tip of him and the strain in his face only made Adam try harder to make him cum. It didn't take long, a good lick down and he spurted out en masse with a groan. 

Adam caught some on his cheek and in his hair, but still just pulled him down roughly. 

“I know I can do better.”

Elias looked like he might cry. “I'm sorry.”

Adam smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“I've seen you in get up twice in twenty minutes after a good walk, Elias,” he bucked up and felt a stir in Elias already, “I have faith.”

Elias sighed and the burst of hot breath against his mouth stirred Adam oddly. 

“I've never had sex before.”

Adam smiled and rolled them over, his grin infectious enough that Elias smiled back. 

“I guessed as much, Chicken,” he sat up and straddled him, “But it's fine. I'm going to take such good care of you.”

He patted the feather covered suit before he leaned to open a drawer. 

“I have seen pornography.”

Adam took out a bunch of things and threw them on the bed. “Well this won't be anything like that.” 

He wiggled and smiled at the feel of Elias against his ass. “That feels nice.”

“You doing ok in the costume?”

Elias was red faced but nodded. “Yes. I'm finding it oddly erotic.”

Adam grinned and started to wet his fingers. “You have chickens in Denmark, Elias?”

Elias's throat worked as he nodded. “Lots of animals at the,” his eyes widened when Adam reached behind, “asylum.”

Adam laughed, his eyes closed. 

“Asylum?”

“Yes we,” he groaned as Adam whimpered, “Lived….can I touch you?”

Adam took his hand and placed it on his inner thigh after he added another finger. 

“Fuck, I'm just about ready to burst.”

Elias put a hand on Adam's belly and slowly worked his palm down. He stopped just shy of Adam's cock just as Adam bounced up on Elias again. 

“It won't bite.”

“You--”

Adam leaned in and brushed lips across his mouth, a tease while he rocked into his belly. “Ready to cluck for me?”

“No,” Elias panted, “I don't think I am.”

Adam sat up and grabbed the box of condoms. He held up the biggest size. 

“I hope it fits cuz fuck if doesn't we’re going to have to improvise.”

Elias shivered at the first touch of latex to his cock and Adam watched him try not to cum. “It's,” he gritted his teeth, “very snug.”

“It's supposed to be,” Adam teased.

He slicked his fingers to prepare himself and the familiar touch to his prostate made him moan. 

“I'm bigger than your fingers.”

Adam sighed and smiled. “Oh Chicken, I know.”

Adam watched Elias react to him, noticed the blush and quickened breath when he whimpered.

He took Elias's hand to suck on his fingers and delighted in the moan he got out of him. 

“You…”

Adam moved his fingers a particular way and cried out, bit his lip as Elias moved in to touch his ass. 

“You're very small,” he said softly, his breath and mustache teased Adam's neck. 

“Oh shut u--”

The first press of his two fingers and Adam dropped his face to Elias's shoulder, moaned against his skin as Elias found his prostate immediately.

He whimpered when he added in a third too soon but bared down on them still, the perfect burn made Adam greedy. Elias hissed when he grazed his cock with his stomach and Adam did it again. 

“I want to put my penis inside this tightness.”

“Oh fuck,” Adam pushed him back, “This shouldn't be as hot as it is.”

Elias was sweaty and red faced, his ugly mustache and outdated hairstyle was hard to look away from as Adam slicked up his cock. 

“You..”

Adam stroked and he bit his lip. “Me…?”

“Please.”

The desperation in his voice told Adam just how close he was, and Adam smiled as he settled over him. 

“Ready, Chicken?”

“You're,” Elias groaned as he sank down just enough, “horrible.”

Adam shuddered at the feel of him, a perfect fullness he'd never felt before now.

“Oh I know, and I'll be waiting for that bloody clucking.”

Elias glared and Adam started to ride his  
big cock. He stroked his own as he moved and Elias never looked away, the pain in his face showed how much he tried not to cum. Adam was so grateful he leaned down and kissed him, not giving a care for the sweat. He was an awful kisser, all tongue and wet, but fuck it was hot. 

He hasn't been anyone's first time in years, most of them young and meek. To get this perfect fuck first was a privilege.

Elias pulled him in and he did the same, one more thrust up and he felt Elias shake against him. Adam broke their kiss and licked his earlobe before he whispered. 

“Cluck for me.”

Elias did just that and Adam rode him with abandon as his grunts of pleasure followed. He collapsed against Adam's shoulder and Adam kissed his cheek. 

“Good Chicken.”

Elias chuckled and pushed him back a bit, his hand grazed Adam's cock and he hissed. 

“You did not orgasm.”

Adam ran a hand through his hair. “Not yet.”

“I did something wrong?”

Adam smiled and kissed him. “Not everything is automatic, Elias,” he put his hand on him, “Sometimes we have to work for it.”

Elias stared down at his cock and confessed, “I want to see you ejaculate.”

“Then make me.”

He looked up and curled his meaty fist over Adam fully to stroke once. Adam shuddered and started to fuck his hand, huffed out breath against his cheek as Elias gave him a shitty handjob. When he came his dick felt raw, but he sobbed out his name. 

“Fuck,” Adam sighed, pushed him down. 

“You need to take this off.”

“You made me keep it on.”

He pulled up and felt a loss at how empty he was. “If you're staying over I'm not going to sleep next to you in that.”

Adam removed the condom and tried to tie it off, the amount of cum seemed to make that impossible. “Wow.”

“I'm very virile.”

He smiled and dumped it in the trash.

“You're lucky I don't cheap out on my condoms.”

Elias stood and removed the costume, revealed more skin and hair which Adam was not even remotely surprised by. 

“You'll have to get that cleaned.”

Elias sat on the bed and didn't look at him. 

“I thought I could,” he played with the sheet, “Leave it here.”

Adam smiled. “You seemed pretty upset earlier that you'd lost it.”

Elias grabbed the sheet hard and worried his bottom lip with his teeth. “If you don't want to have sex again…”

Adam pushed him down and settled his head on Elias's chest. “I didn't say that.”

Elias relaxed and touched his hair. 

“I still dislike you very much.”

Adam hummed. “Yes I know,” he mumbled, “Turn off the light would you?”

They were in the dark for a few seconds before Elias spoke again. 

“I didn't look in the mirror.”

Adam smiled. “No? Where did you look?”

He felt warm down to his toes when Elias pulled him closer. “At you.”

“I don't let people I barely know and have sex with sleep over.”

Elias sighed, turned in slightly and he smelled like ranch tenders. “I am better than all those people so this does not surprise me.”

Adam laughed and kissed his mouth again. 

“Cluck, cluck.”

Elias mumbled. “I'm much better at that too.” 

“Best cock I've ever had.”

He waited for a reply and heard a slight snore. 

“I'll tell you again tomorrow.”

When he woke up Elias was gone, though he left a pile of fliers and written on the back of one was: 

I WOULD LIKE TO TRY SEX AGAIN WITH YOU AND I AM SURE YOU WOULD TOO. 

I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU TODAY. 

BRING THIS FLIER FOR A FREE SOFT DRINK.

ELIAS

Adam tapped the paper with his thumb for a moment, his eyes locked on the alarm clock that read eleven. 

“Guess I'm going out for chicken again.”


End file.
